


The Sharehouse

by Beau_bie



Series: The Sharehouse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Housemates, conferences, everyone is awkward, friendships, hawaiian shirts, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Hux looked at the address again. He was sure this was it. But now that he looked at the derelict building he was sure this was either a scam, or the information he had read was seriously misrepresented.
Series: The Sharehouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533992
Kudos: 4





	The Sharehouse

Hux looked at the address again. He was sure this was it. But now that he looked at the derelict building he was sure this was either a scam, or the information he had read was seriously misrepresented.

He exhaled slowly, walking up to the door and knocking, looking around as if he expected to see someone looking to buy crack.

"Hey! You must be Armitage?" 

He looked at the young female. "Just call me Hux."

"'kay Hux. I'm guessing you're looking for Ben?"

"I am."

"Just sit in here, I'll go and get him."

Hux looked at the room. It looked like a standard living room. The lounge was large modular style lounge. He was sure it would fit a large group. There was a black occasional chair next to the modular lounge. He decided that the occasional chair wasn't the chair to sit in, choosing to sit on the modular lounge.

He was sure his biggest problem was the sherbet lemon coloured walls. He really didn't like the sherbet lemon paint. 

"He will be down in a minute," she smiled. "Want a drink?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

She raised a brow. "Huh. I think Ben will like you."

He sighed. "Does it matter if he does or doesn't?"

She hummed. "It might, actually."

He didn't really grasp the meaning of her comment. He decided he would ask, but she was gone. He raised a brow, but he determined that she was probably on a high. He was almost positive this was a drug house. But instead of leaving, he stayed seated, deciding it was rude to leave without at least seeing the room. It was almost half an hour before he saw a sign of life. A tall, dark haired man walked over, holding out his hand. All Hux could see was the obnoxious, bright printed Hawaiian shirt- bright blue surfboards and florescent orange flowers against a nauseating lime green.

"You must be Armitage. Nice to meet you."

"And you must be Ben."

Ben smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "That's me. So, you're here to see the room, yeah?"

"Obviously."

"Its upstairs," he said, walking towards the staircase. "So, how long are you in the area?"

"I'm starting a job here in a week, so I am assuming quite some time."

He hummed, walking down a narrow hallway. Hux was sure that if Ben's shoulders were any broader he wouldn't fit.

"This is the room here," he said, pushing the door inward.

Hux walked in, looking at the single bed pushed in the corner, a desk and chair, and a cupboard with a broken door sitting on the floor next to it. He spun back around and looked at Ben. "This is it?" he asked incredulously. 

"Oh, yeah, I'll fix that door, I just didn't get time."

"Ben, this room is absolute shit and you want one hundred and fifty a week?"

"One hundred and fifty a week is incredibly reasonable here," he replied calmly. When Hux replied with a raised brow, Ben took the bait. "Try getting a room elsewhere for that," he added rather smugly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"This isn't what was advertised."

Ben shrugged. "Prove it."

Hux opened his phone, looking at the advertisement. "This shows a room with a kitchenette and I don't know what the bathroom situation is, but this room here does not have a private bathroom."

Ben picked up Hux's phone, looking at the ad with a raised brow, chewing on his gum obnoxiously. He pulled a pair of glasses from his heinous Hawaiian shirts pocket. "Okay, that was a room, but it's already taken, and that was two hundred and fifty a week. "

"Ben, surely you aren't thinking of charging me one hundred and fifty for this."

Ben looked in at the room, then back at Hux. "Yeah, I am. We're in a great location, just a few minutes' walk from the CBD and we have movie nights downstairs every Friday night."

"Ben, movie nights don't sell it for me. Private bathrooms do."

Ben grinned, taking his glasses off and pocketing them. "Your phone."

Hux took his phone, placing it back in his pocket. "So-"

"Look, I have two more people coming to look at this room. You take it now, you don't miss out."

"I seriously don't believe that there is a single other person coming to look at this room."

"Well, feel free to sit down in the lounge room and wait around. But if the lease is signed you don't get the room."

Hux suddenly felt the dreaded fear of missing out. He hated the house, the room was small and depressing and the walls were a dark grey, and he still had no idea what the bathroom or kitchen situation was, but Ben was right. Where could he get rent this cheap? Alderaan was expensive. Getting a room somewhere else would easily be four hundred a week. And it would be the same thing for what Ben was offering for one hundred and fifty. Even if what Ben was offering was a depressing grey box with scuffed floorboards and chipped moulding. 

Ben smiled. "So, we good?"

"We are not good. I want to see the bathroom and the kitchen."

Ben nodded. "Of course. Back downstairs," he said, leading the way. He turned left at the living room and walked through to the kitchen.

It was bigger than Hux had expected, but then again it had to be big enough for the half a dozen or so boarders. Then he thought about people eating his food and getting in his way when he tried to cook. He didn't enjoy cooking as it was, and the idea of sharing a food storage space with other people who he didn't know disgusted him.

Ben leaned against the wall. "Have a look through it."

Hux walked over, looking at the shelves, noting that each shelf had a person's name on it.

"We all have our own shelves both in the pantry and in the fridge. We share a few things like milk and butter, and once or twice a week I make a communal meal and we all eat together."

Hux just nodded. He didn't really do 'communal' things, but for one hundred and fifty, he supposed he could be convinced.

"Bathroom?" Ben suggested.

Hux nodded, following him to the bathroom. The bathroom was as small as he expected. 

"I am planning on renovating the bathroom eventually," Ben said, standing in the doorway. "It backs into a small storage closet, but I think it would be better if I made it all one room and had more storage options in the one room."

"I can see the benefit," Hux agreed. He sighed, defeated, walking into the hallway to meet Ben. "I'll take the room."

Ben bumped against him, a smile on his face. "I knew you would," he smiled, those damn eye crinkles making a return. "So, when are you planning to move in?" he asked, walking back to the living room.

"I'm actually staying at a motel-"

"Which one?"

"The one about a block from here. Just a small-"

"I know the one. Guessing you're meant to be there for the week or something? I'll talk to them for you. You can move in now."

Hux raised a brow. "You know a lot of people, huh?"

"Comes with being from my family," he shrugged. 

Hux frowned, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

Ben was now distracted by his phone, probably cancelling his fake potential boarders and hassling the motel management. "So, paperwork. I'll just duck up to my room and get it."

Hux nodded. "No worries." He sat on the lounge. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He realised Ben was actually really good at selling absolute shit.

Within a few minutes, Ben had re-emerged from upstairs, plonking himself on the lounge next to Hux. "I'll get you to read and sign. Take your time."

"The bond is two grand? You are a con artist Ben Solo," he sighed.

Ben grinned. "If you leave your room tidy when you move out at the end of your lease, you get two grand, no complaining."

"How do I know the last person kept the room tidy?"

"Because I cleaned it after they fucked off."

"Guessing you weren't close." 

"We were, now we are not."

He decided not to pry and continued reading through the incredibly detailed and well written lease. "You have a good lawyer or something?"

"You could say that."

"I can tell. Effort was definitely put into this."

He hummed. "I'm glad you can tell." He leaned back on the lounge, setting his feet on the coffee table. "Actually, thinking about coffee tables, would you like a tea or coffee?"

"No thank you," Hux replied, his eyes lingering on Ben's dirty combat boots on the coffee table.

"Let me know if you change your mind. Oh, and I have Finn bringing your luggage from the motel up." 

"Wait, what?"

"He works there. Told him to grab your stuff."

"I'll go back and get it."

"Ok, suit yourself." He started tapping on his phone again.

Hux sighed. Ben was already annoying him. He only got more annoying when he started blowing bubbles with his gum. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry."

Hux finished reading the lease, signing it. "There you go."

Ben took the papers, looking at the signature. "Thank you. So, where's your job?"

"I'm going to get my luggage."

Ben nodded. "Right. Fair call. I'll fix that door for you."

Hux nodded, standing up and making his way to the front door. He looked back, accidentally making eye contact with Ben. He inwardly cringed and made his way out to the street. He didn't know if he had made the right choice, signing a two year lease for that room, but then if it worked out, at least he still had a place to stay.

...

"Phasma it's like the most depressing bedsit you'll ever see. I'll send you photos because that ad was a lie."

She laughed. "I bet it was. What about your landlord? Are they okay?"

"He is a Hawaiian shirt wearing asshole who is like, thirty, and chews gum like a fifteen year old girl."

Silence.

"Phasma?"

"That was a very interesting description," she said, letting out a chuckle. "Can you get a picture of him?"

"I don't want that on my phone."

"Boo!"

"Phas-"

"You are no fun Armitage Hux."

"Fine! I'll get the picture. I just... I don't want it to be weird."

"Everything you do is weird."

"Wow, thanks?"

"Welcome. So, get me a picture of your sleazy landlord and keep me updated."

"Okay. Whatever."

"I'll talk to you later. About to start work."

"Okay, night." He hung up, setting the phone on the desk. He leaned back in his chair, yawning. He had avoided seeing his roommates for the last few days, staying in his room and only going to the bathroom when he was sure everyone had already gone to work or were busy. He still had half a week without anything on, and being cooped up made him anxious, but actually having to meet his new roommates was even worse.

What he didn't expect was to wake up the next morning to a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Its Ben. Can I come in?"

"Uh... sure," he said, slowly sitting up and looking at the time. three thirty. In the morning. "What the fuck Ben?" he said as Ben stepped inside.

"What?" Ben asked, dressed in another of his gaudy Hawaiian shirts. Hux was sure that shirt was the current, and only, source of light in the room. 

"Its three thirty in the morning."

"Sorry. I don't sleep well."

"You should have been down here half an hour ago cause I was awake then."

Ben grinned. "Of course you were. I'll make a note to visit at the more reasonable time of three next time."

"Thank you. So-" 

"Yes. The reason for my visit. I just wanted to check in. See how everything was going."

"Really? Couldn't this wait?"

"It could. Absolutely. But everyone is curious why you didn't join the communal dinner last night?"

"I had work to do."

"I thought you didn't start until next week?"

"I still have to work in this time. Emails, meetings and phone calls don't cease just because I'm out of the office."

"Well, will you join us for-"

"Can you not chew gum around me? I really can't stand it Ben."

"Sorry. Makes sense why you won't join us for dinner. You don't like chewing noises, huh?"

"I fucking hate them."

Ben nodded. "Same. But communal dinner night is always a good night."

"Ben, can I get some sleep?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Today, Ben. You'll probably see me today."

"Right. Sleep well." He closed the door.

Hux groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep. It wasn't often he settled down enough to even get a few hours in before his alarm. He was hoping to catch up on sleep while he had the opportunity to work from home. However, that didn't seem to be happening either. He picked up his phone.

[Phasma]: When are you sending the picture?

He rolled his eyes. Like he was going to sneak into Ben's room after their conversation to take a photo of his insufferable landlord. He didn't reply, setting the phone back down. 

He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He was positive that just an hour of sleep would suffice.

...

"So, are you going to join us on Friday night? It's movie night?"

He looked sideways at Rey, the one he thought was on crack, but was just easily excited. "Maybe."

"What? Maybe? That unacceptable. That should be a definite yes."

"I might have work."

She scrunched up her nose. "That's disappointing. I'm sure Ben would like it if you joined."

"Why the hell would Ben care?"

"He wants you to feel welcome. Obviously."

He sipped his tea. "I do feel welcome. I feel like between you and Ben I can't get a minute to myself."

"Oh, Ben has no regard for personal space."

"Figures." Because she totally did.

"Oh," her interest piqued, her eyes wide, staring, mouth agape."What did he do? Come into your room and grope you?"

He spat his tea all over the bench. "Excuse me?!" he choked out. "No! Oh fuck no. Don't say shit like that."

She chuckled, bumping him out of the way and cleaning up his tea with a cloth. "Sorry."

"That was fucked."

"A little bit."

"What are you two carrying on about?" Ben asked, unlit cigarette in hand.

"Just discussing movie night," Hux replied weakly.

"Yeah, okay. Good to see you two are getting along." He walked out the front door.

Rey looked back at Hux. "You're great."

"Um... thanks."

"I knew Ben would like you."

He had no idea where she got that idea from. But she was an eccentric child, so he just nodded. "Okay."

She smiled. "Do you smoke?"

"No. Not since I was young."

She raised a brow. "How old are you?"

"Thirty Four."

"Oh, so you're like, the oldest one here. Cool."

"Okay, I think this conversation is over."

"Oh, c'mon I didn't mean that you were actually old. You're not. But I mean, I thought you were younger than that. You look young."

"How old did you think I was?"

"Like, maybe Ben's age. Maybe younger."

He had no idea how old Ben was, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, okay."

She smiled. "Well, if you take up smoking again-"

"I won't."

"You can smoke outside on the chairs. That's where Ben smokes. No smoking in the house."

"I won't be doing that." 

She leaned against the bench. "Why'd you give up smoking?"

"Because I had a mortgage. Bills. Other expenses."

"Wait, what?"

"I bought a house where I used to live when I was younger. I sold it and packed up to move here."

"Isn't that scary?"

"What? Selling? No. Not at all. It was..." he felt a smirk pull on his lips. "It was almost liberating. I didn't have anything holding me back. Everything has been rather regimented in my life, so... I guess it was exciting."

She hummed. "That's really beautiful."

"Interesting choice of words."

"It is though. Well, I gotta keep going. I have class in an hour." She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and ran out the door. "Bye Ben!" he heard her scream from outside.

He shook his head. She was quite the eccentric.

Ben walked inside. "Now it's quiet," he smiled. He walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. "So, you'll be joining for movie night?"

"I guess so."

Ben grinned, Hux grimaced at the visible gum in his mouth.

...

[Phasma]: Okay, it's been a few days. Send the picture already.

[Phasma]: Stop ignoring me Armitage Hux.

[Phasma]: I'm gonna assume you're too busy seeing him naked to send me a picture of him in his tacky Hawaiian shirt. 

Hux's jaw hit the ground. He hadn't meant to leave his phone at home when he went out food shopping. He was now on a mission to get the picture of Ben. He walked back downstairs to the living room where he had seen Ben sleeping on his occasional chair. He was in his most gaudy shirt yet, a pink and green disaster covered in orange and purple flowers that Hux was sure was sending him blind from witnessing. He took a photo and sent it to Phasma.

She responded immediately, no surprises there.

[Phasma]: He is your type huh? I don't like the moustache though.

Hux scrunched his face up. Ben was not his type. No way. He shook his head and made his way back up to his room.

"Hey."

He jumped a foot in the air, looking at a dark haired man he didn't recognise. "Sorry, who are you?"

"Poe. We haven't met," he confirmed. "I just got back."

"Oh, I'm Hux. Nice to meet you," he settled on.

"Likewise. When did you get here?"

"A few days ago."

"Good. How are you settling in? You like it here?"

"It's interesting," he decided on.

"Yeah, there are a lot of personalities here. You won't see much of me though, I work away a lot."

"That must be... challenging."

"Yeah. Surprisingly I miss this crowd a lot when I go. They're alright."

Hux nodded. He supposed he could relate when he thought about how far away Phasma was. Even though she was currently the bane of his existence, he missed her a great deal.

"Well, you looked like you were on a mission so I will let you get back to it."

"Oh, no worries. I will see you around."

"Will you be at the movie night tomorrow night?"

"What's with the movie nights?"

"It's just a bit of fun. We just sit around, Ben orders in takeaway and we just take turns picking a movie. This week its Rey's turn so we all know it's gonna be trash."

"Trash?" he raised a brow.

"She picks some weird shit. She usually doesn't watch a second of it either. It's ridiculous. Maybe you will get a turn to pick a movie next week-"

"I don't really watch movies," he admitted. He couldn't even remember the last time he intentionally sat down to watch a movie. Then again, he had gone to the cinema with Phasma the previous year. Usually movies were played as background noise when he did housework or worked from home.

"You'll get used to it all," Poe shrugged.

Hux just nodded. "I am sure I will." He made his way down to his room, sitting at his desk and opening the laptop. He needed to check emails. If there was a meeting scheduled he was sure he would fake his death. He was quickly distracted by his phone screen lighting up.

[Phasma]: Don't be mad at me Hux. If you haven't slept with him, then you will in the future. Don't question it, I know these things.

He looked at his phone, rolling his eyes. He would reply later.

...

"Considering you don't start until Monday you always seem to be in meetings."

Hux looked at Ben. "Oh, yes. I'm always busy."

"What is your job?"

"I work in research and development on a government contract."

"Oh, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah." 

"How'd you get into that?"

"I was lucky enough to get hired straight out of university."

"You are lucky."

"Did you go to university?"

He chuckled. "No. I dropped out of high school and bought this place with my inheritance."

"Must have been hell of an inheritance."

He sighed. "I don't... I don't want to talk about it."

Hux sipped his tea. "You don't have to."

"Thanks. I just..." he shrugged. "I mean..."

Hux passed him a coffee. "I think you malfunction without coffee. And gum and cigarettes."

A smile pulled on his lips. "I guess so."

Hux shrugged. "So, is running this place your job?"

He laughed. "I do have a real job."

"Oh, I didn't know." Hux assumed Ben didn't work cause he was always loitering around the building. He realised how insensitive that was. Of course Ben would need a real job. 

Ben shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. I'm a property owner first and foremost."

"So I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"The room you advertised is at another property you own, isn't it?"

"It is. I did lie in the ad cause that property isn't local. It's out of the city."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because you were right in saying no one would want the room you have," he shrugged. "Just thought I'd lure someone in with that."

"You're shady."

He shrugged. "Maybe. You took the room didn't you?"

"Because you made up some lie about having two other people interested in it."

"That wasn't a lie. I did have someone interested. A couple. Two people. But I told them the room wouldn't fit two."

"You have dirty tricks-"

"Well, I needed to fill the room, okay? You needed a room, I had a room. You didn't have to take it. Join me outside, I need a cigarette."

"I'm fine."

"So, you don't want to join me?" he asked.

"Not really. It's sunny out there."

"You are pale-"

"So are you!"

Ben shrugged, opening a cupboard at the top of the kitchen, pulling out a large black sun hat and plopping it on Hux's head. He smiled. "You look good in that."

"In your hat?"

He gave him a lopsided smile. "It was my mothers, but I like it. Never worn it myself to be honest. My heads too big."

"Are you close with your parents?"

"It's complicated. You?"

He should have expected the question since he had brought it up first, but the question still threw him. "I'm an orphan. I wasn't always. My mom passed away when I was young and my father drank himself to death when I was in my early twenties."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I fucking hate my father. Let's just go outside."

Ben nodded. "Sure." He walked ahead, Hux following after him.

Hux felt anxious, being so honest with Ben. He didn't know Ben. He didn't want Ben to think he was a heartless asshole. It wasn't untrue, he had his moments sure, but he had mellowed out from his young, angst-ridden days. Now he was just a discontent man approaching middle age with no real accomplishments.

Ben opened the door, allowing Hux to step outside first. He followed him out, slumping in the chair to the left. 

Hux joined him in the adjacent chair. He wasn't sure if he liked that the chairs were mismatched, but nothing in this house seemed to match. "Isn't it weird sitting here-?"

"We have a fence, it's not like I'm on the sidewalk," he shrugged, setting the cigarette between his lips.

Hux had to admit he liked the way Ben's lips wrapped around the cigarette. He found his eyes lingering on his lips long after Ben had lit the cigarette, blowing cigarette smoke slowly through those plush fucking lips.

It was driving him a little crazy. He wondered if Ben tasted like menthol cigarettes or the stupid gum he always chewed.

Then he realised that Phasma expected him to think that, so he distracted himself by looking at the multitude of potted succulents that littered the 'yard'. He hadn't seen such a collection of cacti before. He decided that they were acceptable.

"Rey."

"Huh?"

"She has this succulent obsession at the moment. She goes to plant stores and breaks off little pieces of them and brings them back here and plants them. See that," he pointed at a rather nice teacup. "That was my favourite cup once. Then she asked if she could borrow it. I said yes. I don't say yes to her borrowing things anymore."

"For good reason apparently."

"Hope you learned something from my mistakes."

"I sure did."

...

Hux was sitting in bed reading when Ben opened the door without knocking.

"Coming to movie night?" he asked. "I ordered pizza."

"I don't eat pizza."

"I can cook you something else. We'll be meeting in half an hour."

"I won't be joining."

Ben frowned. "I thought- I'll be down in a minute!" he looked back at Hux. "I thought you'd like to join. Get to spend time with your housemates and join in the fun."

"Look, Ben, thanks for the invite, but socialising isn't really my idea of fun."

"I know. But..." he sighed. "Do you think you could come next week?"

Hux found himself looking at Ben's utterly obnoxious red, pink and black Hawaiian shirt. He was sure that this shirt would be the one to haunt his dreams and burn his retinas. "Okay, I will join, but.. can you maybe wear a shirt that isn't... so bright. I mean your shirts give me headaches."

"If I change my shirt you'll join tonight?"

"I will."

Ben gave him the most charming grin he had seen on him thus far. Hux wanted to slap himself. He wasn't interested in Ben. That was ridiculous. Crushes were for desperate people. Relationships were for people who couldn't handle being independent. Hux was neither desperate, or dependant. He had lived by himself since he was seventeen. He hadn't ever relied on anyone before. He couldn't start that shit now.

Ben looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"You coming down? I'll organise something for your dinner."

"Change your shirt. I'll meet you down there."

Ben nodded, making his way silently back down the hallway to the stairs.

Hux stood up, pulling a jacket over his tank. He didn't want to go down. He almost wanted to call Phasma for advice, but he had chosen to live in a sharehouse. He had to deal with his own bad decisions alone.

When he arrived downstairs he saw Ben was in a plain black tank. He could see the definition in Ben's arms as he told Poe a story. Hux wasn't listening, had no idea what Ben was saying. Ben looked wonderful in just black. He was so visually stunning now that he didn't anything distracting him.

Ben looked around at him and smiled. "So, you sure you don't want pizza?"

"I'll eat it," he replied. He didn't hate pizza, he just preferred to stick to his strict healthy eating habits. One night couldn't hurt though.

"I can cook you something else," he offered.

"Ben is a good cook!" Rey yelled unnecessarily from the lounge, Hux was only a few feet from where she was standing. "You'd know that if you ever came to communal dinner!"

"Rey, don't start. Just put the movie on," Ben said, taking a seat in his occasional chair.

Hux took a seat around the othersider of his housemates. Poe, Rey and Finn were all cuddled up together, wrapped up comfortably with cushions and blankets.

"Want a blanket?" Ben offered.

Hux shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Pizza?" Poe offered, passing over a full box.

He looked at the pizza, taking a single slice.

Poe hadn't been kidding when he said Rey chose trash movies. He lost interest quickly, picking at the skin around his thumb. He heard soft snores and realised Ben had fallen asleep. The only one watching was Poe, Finn and Rey were making out.

Hux decided he had seen enough, and got up to go back to his room.

"Bed?" Poe asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

Poe nodded. "Sleep well."

"Thanks." He made a mental note not to attend another movie night, looking at Ben's sleeping form as he walked past. He almost couldn't believe Ben had tried using this as a selling point.

...

Hux hadn't eaten breakfast with Finn before. Finn was usually at work long before Hux slunk down for breakfast, but being a Sunday morning, Finn didn't work. Apparently.

Hux was finishing his second cup of tea when Ben walked in wearing a red shirt with bananas and blue flowers all over it, and black shorts, which was an interesting trade from his usual black jeans. He also had sunglasses on, even though he was inside, and his moustache was gone. His unlit cigarette hung from his lips.

Hux felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Morning," Finn said as though nothing was out of place.

Ben held the cigarette between his index and middle finger. "Hey Finn. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than you by the looks of it. You up drinking again?"

"Poe can consistently outdrink me. It really pisses me off," he shrugged.

"Did you go to the pub?"

"Yeah. I don't even want to see the bill."

"You didn't pay it?"

"Nah. I'll go up today and fix it up," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

Finn sighed and shook his head. "Okay."

"Well, Poe didn't offer to pay it."

"I heard my name," Poe said, poking his head around the corner, looking much better than Ben. In fact he looked absolutely pristine, as if he hadn't even had a sip of liquor.

Ben looked over his shoulder. "Oh, just talking about our bill from last night."

"Nice sunglasses," he smirked.

"Your fault" he said, slipping the cigarette between his lips and picking up his coffee, walking past Poe. Hux could hear the front door open and close gently behind him.

Poe looked back towards him. "Hey Hux."

"Hey."

Finn waved at Poe, who beckoned him over. Finn and Poe disappeared outside, the door shutting softy behind him.

Hux didn't want to be in the house today, so he made an effort to finish his cup of tea quickly in an attempt to get to the shower before Rey, who could take up to half an hour. He left his mug in the dishwasher and walked to the bathroom, seeing Rey out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Hux! Are you going to the bathroom?"

"I am."

"Can I have first shower? I'm running late for work."

"No." He stepped into the bathroom, locking her out. He undressed and ran the shower as her futile banging continued.

"Hux! Please let me use the bathroom! Hux! Can we shower together? I need to get in!"

"No! Do not break in here-" 

"Ben?!" she called out.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, stepping into the shower. He really needed to get out for the day. This place was driving him crazy already.

"What's up?" Ben asked, sounding as hung-over as he had looked.

"What happened to your moustache?" she gasped.

"I don't know. Woke up and it was gone. What's wrong?"

"I'm running late and Hux took the shower."

"Be more organised next time. I can't kick him out."

"Ben you're the worst!"

Hux rolled his eyes. Ben wasn't the worst. Rey currently held the non-existent worst housemate award. He washed his face, looking back at the door, sure he had heard a clicking noise. He shrugged it off, continuing to wash his body.

"Okay. Let me in."

"What the fuck Rey?!" he gasped, covering his dick with his hands. "What are you doing in here?"

"I said it was urgent."

"How do you know how to pick locks?"

"I can do everything," she beamed. She undressed and stepped into the shower. "Hope you don't mind."

"I actually really do."

"I won't be long," she said, pushing him out of the way to run the water over her hair.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I need to wash my hair."

"When do you have to be at work?"

"In like, ten minutes."

"What? Ben!"

Ben walked in. "What the hell?"

"Exactly. You need new locks for here."

"I said it was urgent. This is fine," Rey said.

Ben sighed. "You can't just pick the lock when you don't get your way. We've talked about this before. Communal meals, not communal showers."

"I know, but this is an emergency" she said, shampooing her hair.

"I thought you were running late," he said. "Why are you washing your hair?"

"It feels oily," she shrugged, rinsing her hair before slathering way too much conditioner through it.

Hux managed to dislodge himself from between the wall and Rey's body, stepping out of the shower and glaring at Ben. "This can't become a common occurrence," he said, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"I'll speak to her once she gets back from work."

Hux shook his head and pushed past Ben, walking upstairs to his room.

"Hux, I'm sorry-"

"Save it Ben." He opened the door to his room and slumped in the chair, picking up his phone. He really considered losing the bond and moving to another place. He scrolled through available real estate, seeing a few places he would be willing to pay the money for when Ben walked in.

"Hux-"

"Ben, please don't bother."

"Look, I will speak to her about this."

"I don't care if you do or don't. Neither of you two have any respect for personal space and to be frank, I've had enough of it."

"Look, I'll figure something out-"

"Make it quick then, because if this is going to be a consistent thing in this house, I want out."

Ben sighed, leaning against the wall and setting his sunglasses on top of his head. His eyes were bloodshot and his dark circles were more prominent than usual under his eyes. "I don't want you to leave."

"Because then you have to find another boarder."

"Yeah, that could be a problem. But I think you fit in well here."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Hey, we all like you-"

"Tolerate me."

"We like you. I like you. I want you to stay. How about you give us another week?"

"Fine. Just, let me get ready."

"You heading out?"

"I am."

"Do you think you could swing by the pub and pay my tab?"

"You're kidding."

"I'll give you the money. My hangover is fucked-" 

"That's your fault!"

"Poe's fault," he said, pointing his index finger vaguely in the direction of the kitchen.

Hux raised a brow. "Yes. Of course. How could I forget."

Ben sighed. "If you don't want to go to the pub for me that's fine. Just thought if you're heading that way-"

"I'm not."

He nodded. "I'll leave you to it, and I will speak to Rey. I promise."

"That's fine," he replied flippantly.

Ben chewed his bottom lip, closing the door as he stepped into the hallway.

Hux picked up his phone and called Phasma.

"Hux! How are you going? How is that landlord of yours?"

"I am about ready to move out."

"Oh... I wasn't expecting that," she said. "I was thinking you two might have fuc-"

"Phasma!" he cried out exasperatedly. 

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You're not," he said, before blurting out the events of the morning.

Phasma stayed silent for a good few seconds once he had finished. She finally spoke, her voice soft. He was sure she wasn't sympathetic to his situation, probably trying to hold back a chuckle or a well timed joke. "Well, that is something," she said. "I can see why you were adamant that you wanted to move out. But, I would stay there if I was you. You won't get another place that affordable."

"Oh, tell me something I don't know. I feel like I trapped myself here. I shouldn't have done this."

"Why not?"

"It's just not working out."

"Buy a place. It's not like you don't have the money."

"I don't want to tie myself down with a place again. I don't know what to do."

"Hm. I think you're making excuses. Maybe you really do have a boner for your landlord."

"Ugh, I definitely do not," he denied, however his voice cracked, but Phasma didn't seem to notice. 

"I'll keep an eye open for places. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Phasma." He set the phone down with a sigh.

He didn't hate his room. He didn't hate his roommates- not even Rey, however annoying she was, and he didn't hate Ben. He hated Ben's shirts, but he knew his landlord was an alright person.

However, their lax rules and dumb communal shit had to stop, and by stop, he decided that he should talk about house rules with Ben and stop attending their stupid communal nights. 

Maybe he had been dramatic with Phasma. A little bit. He could admit to that. He determined that what he had to do was get used to having too many people around him when he was used to being alone.

...

He woke up to hear loud cries. "What he fuck?" he mumbled, feeling disoriented. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, slowly sitting up and looking around the room. The first thing he noticed was that the noises were coming from the third floor, where he knew Ben's room was. He hadn't been up there, but someone was definitely in there with him.

He slowly got out of bed, grabbing his phone and turning on the flashlight. He heard a long moan and furniture moving. He had an idea what was going on up there, he wasn't aware that Ben was seeing anyone. 

He walked into the hallway, curious as to who Ben's lover was. He couldn't hear anything more from upstairs, then he heard footsteps on the staircase leading to Ben's floor. He held his phone up, illuminating a sweaty Rey, her hair a fluffy, knotted mess.

"Oh! Hux!" she squealed, jumping in the air.

"What the fuck Rey?"

"Sorry, hope we didn't wake you."

"Why didn't you just stay in there instead of lurk around the house?"

"My beds downstairs," she replied as though it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Okay. Maybe next time you're up there you could keep it down."

"Sorry Hux", she said, leaning against the wall. "I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Do you think we can start over?"

"Rey, its fine, really."

"We've lived together for a couple of weeks and you still hate me. I haven't broken in on you in the shower since that one time, but you're still angry at me."

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just really tired today, Rey."

"You keep a weirder sleep schedule than Ben. Interesting. Anyway, I gotta get some sleep. I have work in the morning."

It suddenly occurred to him that he had never asked where she worked. She often wore an apron, so he assumed she was a waitress. "Where do you work?"

"I work at the pub. I'm a waitress there."

"Wait..." Rey worked at the pub. Could it be the very pub that Ben and Poe drank at? Why didn't Ben just have Rey drop the money off? She was working that day. He rubbed his temples. Why was this place so fucking weird?

"Hm?"

"It's nothing. I need sleep too."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"I don't work Sundays Rey."

"Really? I am sure you got out of the barbeque last week by saying you had work."

"I actually did have a conference call that day," he explained.

She smiled. "I'll believe you this once. But you really should come to the next barbeque."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Well, you sleep well."

"You too."

She nodded and slunk towards the stairs, her footsteps softy padding down the staircase.

He sighed, making his way back to his room. He looked at the time on his phone, realising it was one in the morning. Were they spending time together this late because they didn't want everyone in the house to find out about them? After all, she was making out with Finn at the previous movie night.

He knew it was none of his business, but he had a pang of something in his chest. Surely it wasn't jealousy?

He pushed the thought from his mind. He wasn't jealous. He didn't care who Ben was fucking.

Right?

...

He started noticing the interactions between his roommates more. He hadn't been particularly interested in their exchanges, until he had seen Rey leave Ben's room late at night. Now he noticed little glances, touches, even dumb inside jokes between them. He realised how out of touch with them he was, but then he also wanted to keep it that way. They were like a weird little cult, all worshipping Ben and doting on him, Poe rubbing his shoulders during group meal, which Hux attended only to stop Rey coming up to his room and annoying him, the little glances and smiled between Rey and Ben, and Finn, resting his hand on Ben's arm or hand during chats.

However, he wasn't the particularly touchy feely type so he avoided most of the contact. He supposed he missed the part of the contract where it said lay all your love on Ben.

Ben smiled at him across the table. "So, wanna join our games night on Thursday?"

"I have to stay back at work. I have a presentation soon."

"So you're high up are you?"

"Reasonably. I mean, I often give talks at conferences, and I get invited to speak at other events too."

"Interesting. Do you get nervous?"

"Why would I get nervous? I am a wonderful public speaker," he boasted, proud of his skill.

"Such confidence," Rey piped up from behind Ben.

Ben nodded in agreement. "That's a great skill Hux."

"Of course it is," he replied as if that was only too obvious.

"Debate team?" Rey asked.

"Not by choice."

She chuckled. "Guessing it was one of your parents?"

"We'll leave it at that."

"Sorry," she slunk back behind Ben who looked around at her.

Hux finished his cup of tea. "So I will give this week's game night a miss. Perhaps next time I will be available."

"It would be nice if you joined us," Rey said. "I feel like you'd give Poe a run for his competitive money."

He decided not to say anything too harsh, so he didn't say anything at all. He was grateful, in a strange way, that they were adamant about him joining in, but he just didn't feel that he belonged in their little world. 

He washed his cup, replacing it on his shelf as Ben and Rey muttered to each other. He couldn't hear them over Finn's singing as he entered the room, smacking Ben on the ass. Ben didn't even flinch.

...

"Oh my god! How do you always win?!" Rey screamed. 

Hux shuddered, glad that his call had just ended before their game escalated. He stood up from his desk, stretching his legs and making his way down the hallway to the staircase, peering down at his roommates.

"He obviously cheated Ben."

"Don't be such a sore loser," Poe teased light-heartedly.

"I can do everything except beat you at fucking go fish!"

Hux covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. The thought of four grown adults playing go fish was hilarious and depressing all at once. However, he should have known better than to laugh because Finn spotted him. 

"Hux! Come join us!"

His laughter turned to a frown. "No thank you, I was just seeing what all the hullabaloo was about."

"Poe cheating," Rey responded quickly.

"I didn't cheat. I don't think you can cheat at go fish."

She rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous."

"You're being ridiculous," Ben said, picking the cards up and shuffling them. "Sure you don't want to join?"

"I think you four are having a great time without me," he replied.

Ben pouted, but nodded. "Okay. Next time, remember?"

Hux managed a smile. "Next time."

"He ain't gonna join," Finn said once Hux was out of sight. "He doesn't fit in here, he thinks he is too good for us."

"I genuinely believe he is too busy," Poe agreed. "He works at a robotics lab."

"How do you know that?" Rey asked.

"Because I asked him at breakfast when he moved here."

"We weren't aware, were we Ben?"

Hux sighed and walked down to his room, closing the door behind him and slumping in his chair. He didn't think that he was too good to join in their games nights and movie nights, or whatever else nights they were holding. He simply just didn't fit in. They were younger than him, had different lives. A life he hadn't had. A life of friendship and fun and being normal. Hux had always felt like some weird outsider. Too serious. Boring. Unapproachable. 

He supposed he was all of those things. It had never been intentional. His father had been strict with him, insisting that studying and hard work were more important than friendships and relationships. He had always lived a regimented life, he supposed that was expected, growing up the bastard son of a top ranking General. He had a lot to live up to. Except he didn't want to be his father. He didn't want to end up alone and miserable like him. He didn't want to drink himself to death. He kicked his boots off, forgetting that he had been wearing them, before changing into his pyjamas. He could hear his housemates laughter and chattering escalate in almost borderline childish excitement.

He was sure that, regardless, his tired body would finally find calm in a good night's sleep 

...

"What are you doing Monday night? We are thinking of going to this all you can eat buffet for dinner," Finn said at breakfast.

"Poe is going back to work so we want to spend time with him," Rey explained.

Hux set his cup down. "I have a conference I'm attending. I'll be gone all next week."

Ben looked at him. "I didn't know you were going away."

"Because I didn't tell you. I mean, I said I was giving a presentation-"

"I would like to know," Ben interrupted, taking a cigarette from his pocket.

"I didn't realise I had to tell you everything," Hux bit back.

Ben sighed. "You don't. I just... you're going for a week. I mean, you will miss our movie night-"

"He hasn't attended a movie night in two months," Finn interjected.

"-and you will miss Saturday brunch."

"I'll come to the next one."

"You say that for everything we do and you never show up."

Hux sighed. "You're not actually going to hassle me over this, are you?"

"I would like it if you would join us at least once a week."

"I had dinner with you guys last Thursday."

"I know, but... that was just one meal. We have community dinners twice a week-"

"Ben, you know I work long days."

"I know. I know. I just... we don't get to see you very often. We do like having you around, and we do miss you when you're not here."

"You miss him," Finn said, pointing his fork at Ben. "We don't see him enough to miss him. Hence why I invited him Monday since you didn't say anything."

Ben looked down at his coffee. "I was going to ask him. I didn't know if we were going to the buffet or the pizza-"

"Buffet, Ben," Rey interjected. "They have pizza at the buffet anyway."

Hux didn't really want to sit with them as they argued over buffets and pizza restaurants. He picked up his cup and walked outside, sitting on the chair. 

A few minutes later he was joined by Ben who slipped the black sunhat on his head. "You don't want to get burned. He sat in the seat next to Hux. "I'm sorry if you thought I was prying. I was just curious. I mean, I'll miss seeing you around here."

"I guess I'll miss being here."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Ben joked, lighting the cigarette.

"Okay, truth time. I'll only be gone a few days, you won't even notice that I'm gone."

Ben looked at him, but Hux couldn't really tell what the expression was. It was intriguing, as if Ben would actually miss him when he was gone. It would have been almost amusing if Hux hadn't felt a little flattered. 

"You aren't going to miss us, are you?" he asked, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling.

"I'll be too busy," he shrugged.

Ben chuckled. "I see how it is."

"I will miss you all a little, how is that?"

"Oh Hux, you're different."

He looked at Ben who was facing the sky, his eyes closed, cigarette in hand. 

"It's a nice day."

It was a nice day.

...

Hux was glad when he made it to the hotel. All he wanted to do was get something strong to drink. However, he was greeted by Snoke, the company owner, and his old superior. He one day wanted Snoke's position, but he was sure Snoke wouldn't be retiring anytime soon. Probably never.

Snoke held out his hand. "Glad you could make it."

Hux shook it firmly, smiling politely, although he knew it would come off slightly off. He wasn't great at the smiling thing. "I'm glad to be here."

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to check in."

"Of course. We will have to make time to discuss some things when you have time."

He nodded. "Okay." He checked in, looking around to see if Snoke was still lurking around, but he was gone. He took his room key and walked up to the elevator, pressing the button.

"Hux!"

He was surprised when Thanisson walked out of the elevator. "You're here?"

"I am. Not by choice," he admitted. "But I am looking forward to your speech, as per usual."

"I'm glad to hear."

"Mitaka says hi. Says he misses your cooking. You might have to send food over," he joked. "Also Millicent says hi. She is doing really well, she misses you still I'm sure."

"I would be surprised if she did."

"She is like you, but she isn't you," he teased, bumping against him. "Anyway, I'm catching up with Unamo for dinner. Want to join? I'll save you a seat?"

"No. Not tonight thank you. I will be trying to get a good night's sleep."

"You haven't changed."

"Of course I haven't."

"Well, I hope I see you tomorrow." Thanisson waved and walked towards the restaurant. 

Hux pressed the elevator button again, waiting patiently for it to descend. He looked around to ensure he wouldn't get caught up in another conversation, grateful when the elevator opened. He entered the elevator, taking it to the second floor.

The first thing he noticed about his room was how incredibly quiet it was. He didn't think he would miss Rey's screaming and Poe explaining game rules and movie plots, but he was surprised to find he did. He set his bag down on the bed, unzipping it and unpacking his clothes.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at it, hoping to see a message from anyone, but there wasn't one, as expected. He didn't have close friends except Phasma, and she would be at work at this time, and his housemates and he was positive that they didn't miss him.

He wouldn't usually feel so alone, but the last few months of having housemates had really changed how he felt about friendship, and lack thereof. He decided his best bet was to get some sleep and catch up with his co-workers at the conference. 

...

Thanisson joined him at the table. "I didn't think I would see you here. Thought you didn't eat breakfast?"

"I just have a cup of tea."

Thanisson looked at his phone, brows furrowed. "Oh my god!" he groaned. "I wish Mitaka would stop messaging me."

Hux frowned, looking at him. "Of course he is messaging you, he is your fiancé." 

"He didn't want me to attend this conference," he admitted, pushing around the bacon and hash browns on his plate, but not eating. "He wasn't particularly excited about me travelling interstate for this because he thought I had feelings for you and he knew you were the keynote speaker. I guess he thought I would end up in your bed."

Hux choked on his tea, but regained his composure, besides the burning sensation in his lungs. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"No. You're too bossy."

"That's why you're dating Mitaka because you can boss him around, right?" he asked, knowing Mitaka was incredibly soft.

"Oh, that's not entirely true."

"Really?"

He sighed, picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. "He might be a needy bitch, but he is just so good to me. He overlooks my flaws and likes me regardless of my control freak behaviour. I never thought I would find someone who would accept me like he does. I'm sure you understand. Are you seeing anyone? You have a strong personality."

He paused. "Seeing anyone?" he repeated slowly.

"Like, are you dating someone? Getting laid? Going to dinner? Friends with benefits-?"

He surprised himself when Ben's face came to mind. But they weren't dating. They would never date. Ben was his landlord and was totally not available. "I'm not seeing anyone," he admitted, leaning back in his seat.

"Still? Like, don't you miss getting railed? I do and it's been like, a day," he whined.

Hux shook his head. "No. I had enough disappointing sex when I was younger. I can get myself off better than someone else can."

He hummed. "You need to get laid, that's obviously what your problem is. I know this guy, he is really sweet-"

"No. No. I don't need to be set up. I think..."

"You're already in love? Oh Hux, do spill-"

"No. Maybe. I kind of hope I'm not."

"Don't be afraid to fall in love. It feels kinda nice."

Hux was sure that it did. But he didn't want to agree with Thanisson either. "I'll take your word for it."

...

Snoke approached him as he made his way to the restaurant. "Hux, that was a good speech. Now, business."

"That was quick. But I have to go, I'm catching up for dinner with Thanisson."

"I won't take up too much of your time," Snoke said.

He nodded. "Okay. What-"

"I noticed you applied for the promotion."

He felt his heart beating faster, his hands feeling clammy. "You're going to talk about that here?"

"I am. I don't see why not. I would like to offer you the position. However, you would have to come back-"

"I just moved."

"I'm aware, but extenuating circumstances and all, you would have to come back to our main headquarters."

"I would have to think about it."

"You have until next week to think about it. I would like to have you back."

He nodded. "Thank you. I will let you know as soon as I can."

"Very good. I will let you get back to your dinner."

Hux watched Snoke as he walked towards the elevator. He felt like he should question himself at this point. When he was younger he would never pass up a promotion. He had wanted to climb the ladder ever since he joined the company. However, now that he had the chance he had basically turned it down.

He sighed and walked through to the restaurant, quickly being led to Thanisson's table.

"What did Snoke want?" Thanisson asked as soon as Hux sat down.

"To tell me my speech was good."

"Are you like, up for a promotion or something?"

"No," he lied, glad when Thanisson didn't push the matter further.

"Your speech was so good," he said. "You're always so poised. I am rather envious."

Hux chuckled. "Don't be envious. It's just practice," he shrugged. "So-"

"Oh my god," he rolled his eyes. "Here," he passed his phone across to him. "Please look at this so Mitaka will stop hassling me."

Hux looked at the screen, seeing Millicent. If he moved back he could have her in his life again. He smiled, her sweet pink nose pointed towards the camera, her eyes wide, amber and shining. "She is just perfect, isn't she."

Thanisson smiled. "I suppose so."

He passed the phone back. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Hux found himself looking at his phone, knowing he wasn't going to have any messages. He sighed and set it face down.

"Avoiding someone?" Thanisson teased.

"No. No. I'm not expecting anything. I just... I get distracted by it," he lied.

He nodded. "I totally get that. So, I need to ask you this in private because I didn't want anyone to know, especially Unamo. I swear she has been talking behind my back to Snoke about things I say. So I have this job that I want to apply for, but I don't have a reference I can trust from the company. Will you be a reference for me?"

"Of course. What is the job?"

"It's just a teaching job."

"At a college?"

"Don't judge. It's a high school."

"Why would you want to work at a high school? Sounds like hell."

"I know, but I think I would like it."

"You wouldn't. You might not be happy here, but you will be even unhappier at a school. Transfer and work with me. Move Mitaka over so I can have Millie back."

He laughed. "Do you have a job coming up?"

"I think there is a receptionist job coming up. That's it. Don't you get the job postings at HR?"

"Probably. Moving sounds terrifying."

"Well, you're only renting. I know a someone who deals in real estate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

...

He was surprised when he arrived back at his room, checking his phone before putting it on charge to find he had a missed call from Ben. It was the only time that he had received a call from Ben, he hadn't even received a message from him. He called him back, expecting some bad news, however, Ben didn't answer. He decided it must have been on accident since it was late, and plugged the phone into the charger.

He was glad that he would be leaving the next afternoon. The conferences weeks were always a drag. All he wanted to do was give his lecture and leave, rather than be stuck for the next four days at the hotel having to attend panels he didn't care for, and look at products he could design better. 

He packed up his bag in anticipation, leaving his clothes for the next day out on the lounge. He looked back at his phone to see if Ben had tried to call back, or message him, but there was nothing. He sighed and undressed, packing his clothes from the day in his suitcase. He was about to climb into bed when his phone lit up. He looked at the message, his heart beating wildly.

[Ben]: Sorry, meant to call someone else

He didn't bother to reply. The message had been ridiculously anticlimactic. He set he phone down and closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sleep.

...

Hux was exhausted. It wasn't anything like Flying international, but even the domestic flight was enough to make him sleepy and irritable. The last week of late nights and early mornings didn't help either. 

He made his cup of tea, throwing the teabag in the bin. He remembered that he had given Rey permission to eat the last of his cookies. He regretted it now that he was home late at night with no snack food. He sat down at the table, crossing one leg over the other. He was tired. So tired. He rested his forehead in his hand, listening to the footsteps behind him. He straightened up and looked around to see Ben.

Ben rested his hands on Hux's shoulders. "How was your flight?"

He tensed up at the touch, surprised that Ben was being so handsy with him within fifteen minutes of being home. "Fine," he responded.

"How's your neck?"

"It's fine. Really- oh!" he relaxed his shoulders as Ben started working on his shoulders. He was surprised by how strong Ben's hands were. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Did you get laid while you were away?"

"Ben!" he hissed, straightening back up. "That's none of your business."

"Was his cock big? Did you fuck in your room or his?"

"Ben, we're not doing this are we?"

"Just wanted to know. Did he play with your nipples?"

Hux shrugged Ben's hands off him, standing up. "For your information I didn't get laid. I was there representing the company I work for. I was not there to have sex with my co-workers."

Ben just looked at him, expression blank.

"What? Do you want me to bring random people back here and fuck them? Do you want to hear me call out their name? Tell them they feel good inside me? Tell them to go deeper? Fuck me harder?"

"No. I don't want that."

"No? Why ask about it?"

Ben sighed, leaning against the wall. "Because I was jealous. I needed to affirm my suspicions."

"Jealous? Don't you fuck Rey?"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"I think there has been a misunderstanding," Ben said slowly.

Hux blinked, not entirely sure how there could be a misunderstanding when he was sure he had seen the evidence with his own eyes. "Didn't you fuck Rey the other week?"

"She is my cousin."

"What?"

"Well, not biologically, but we treat it as such. She is my uncles adopted daughter."

"But she was in your room and those noises were pretty intense."

"Oh, she was getting a massage. I'm a massage therapist. She is just ridiculously loud. I don't know why."

"Wait... you're telling me she was getting a massage, not dick... and you got those noises out of her?"

"Can we not talk about the massage like that. I think of her as being related to me. This is gross Hux."

"You're gross, okay? You were thinking of me fucking someone else."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. I'm not perfect. I got jealous. I want..." he sighed. "I wanna be the one to get those kinda noises from you."

He shook his head. "Wow, Ben. Would you like a wheelbarrow for those balls? I'm not interested in a one night stand, Ben. If I'm going to do that, I want a serious relationship. I'm sick of being everyone's second choice and being fucked over. No more one night stands, no more being fucked by people who don't love me or even like me-"

Ben looked at the ground. "I didn't mean it like that," he said, cutting him off. "I-"

"I don't want to talk right now. I'm tired."

He nodded. "Okay. Um... will you be joining for takeaway night tonight?"

"No." He walked up to his room without looking back. He couldn't believe Ben. What Ben had implied. Did Ben think he was easy? Did Ben think he was a slut? He hoped that Ben would think higher of him then that, but perhaps not. Hux had made his fair share of mistakes when he was younger. Now he was old and getting laid was never a high priority. In his mind it wasn't even a current priority.

He didn't want to be angry at Ben, but he was. He was disappointed in himself with how his week away had gone, now he was disappointed in Ben too. 

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Hux?"

"Go away Ben."

"I'm sorry. I... I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, can I at least explain?"

Hux sighed. There was at least a seventy percent chance that Ben would just break in, and thirty percent chance that Rey would come in and apologise for him. He decided to let his defences fall, and listen to what Ben wanted to say. "Come in. You have two minutes."

The door opened, Ben stepped in. "I'm sorry Hux. I don't know how to talk about relationships and sex because I'm asexual and I don't know how to relate. I just thought you would like that."

Hux just frowned. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm probably not how you see me. I have never had sex. I don't really find the idea of sex appealing. I like you though. And I want to spend more time with you. I would like to date you. Take you to my favourite local places. I would like to hold your hand, go for walks through the park and see a movie with you. I'd like to do these things with you, because I find you attractive, and oh-so unobtainable- like someone else could swoop in and steal you away from me. And that is terrifying because I have nothing to offer you. I don't think I can fuck you, I don't even know if I can go down on you. I could jerk you off. The rest of it just doesn't interest me. But I'm ridiculously attracted to you. I was the moment I saw you."

Hux was speechless. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Not a line of that sounded fake, or forced. Ben was being honest with him. Incredibly open and honest with him. Probably the most honest he had ever been in his life.

"My biggest problem is I over think what other people think of sex. I'm sorry. I just thought you... that would be a preference for you. I thought... I think you're gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if you were seeing someone. Even if it was long distance."

Hux was still dumbstruck. He had no idea what to say. He tried to make a cohesive thought, but it was impossible. "So... you 're interested in me?"

"I am."

Hux felt a smile pull on his lips. "Ben... you're ridiculous."

His face flushed a brilliant pink. It would have given many of his shirts a run for their money. "I know."

Hux laughed, which only caused Ben more embarrassment and discomfort, he shifted his weight awkwardly between his feet. 

"Can I take you out? On a date?" he asked as Hux finally calmed down.

"You really want to take me out?"

"I do. I just didn't know how to ask. I also thought you would reject me."

"Why would I reject you?"

"I said I thought you'd be taken. I'm serious. I thought you might have had a lover back home, and that's who you laughed with on the phone."

He felt himself smile at the mention of Phasma. "She isn't my lover, just my best friend. I haven't bothered with relationships in years," he affirmed. "And that includes sex." 

Ben seemed relieved, he sighed, his shoulders no longer as tense. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Hux shrugged. "I'll forgive you. But you do owe me a date."

Ben grinned. "I can do that."

Hux frowned, the moment ruined by Ben's damn chewing gum.


End file.
